The Trolliverse
The Trolliverse is a true story about the end of the trolls at one point in time. It has 4 chapters. Main Characters TheUltraKamehameha (Vegeta) Soilder5679 (Dabura) Jimmykiller9 (Jeice) Vegeta17 (Other Vegeta) Nimbus.69 (Nimbus) SSJ4 Vegito (Vegito) SupremeGogeta (Gogeta) Dickhunter411 (Troll) TheDragonGolen (Goten) Gohan23 (Gohan) SuperSaiyanSimba (Simba) Gotek (Gotek) Storyline 'Prologue' One day, I, TheUltraKamehameha AKA Vegeta, got on the computer, I went to UDBwiki. I saw SSJ4 Vegito, Vegeta17, Jimmykiller9, Nimbus.69, Gotek, SuperSaiyanSimba, and Gohan23 on chat, so I decided to join. 'Chapter 1-The Chat' ~TheUltraKamehameha has joined the chat~ Me: Sup Jeice: OH HAI!!! Gotek: Hello Other Vegeta: Ello Gohan: Hey buddy! Nimbus: MARRY ME JIM JIM! Vegito: Here we go again. Jeice: Aww. Do I have to Nim Nim? Nimbus: Plz for me? Me: Come on man. Jeice: Oh fine. I guess I will! Gohan: YAH FOR JIM! Simba: Hi Tuk Me: Kinda late there XD Other Vegeta: I AM VEGETA!!!!!!! Me: I am. End conversation ~TheDragonGolen has joined the chat~ Goten: Hey. (Everyone says hi because I dont feel like typing their names again) Goten: GUYS GUESS WHAT!!! Nimbus: Im not a guy, but okay XD Me: What? Goten: WE ARE GONNA GET HACKED ON THE 5TH OF NOVEMBER!!!! Other Vegeta: IM FREAKIN' OUT OVER HERE!!!! (Everyone eventually freaks out, with the exception of Me, Gohan, and Golek) TheDragonGolen: HAH! TRICKED YOU! Other Vegeta: I have lost respect for you. Me: Me too man. That's not right. Jeice: I did this once before :P Nimbus: AND THATS WHY I LOVE YOU HUBBY TO BE!!! :P Jeice: I know I know ~Dickhunter411 has joined the chat~ Troll: HAI THAR FAEKERS!!! LOLZ Me: Huh? Goten: Hey... Gotek: Sorry but I will have to kickban you now. Troll: NO WAAI1T 1G U KNOW AG33 WITH M3 YOU GO t0 TrololoL IVEERSE!!! Simba: TrololoL IVEERSE? Troll: YVES U G0 KNOW!!!!12!!! TROLolOLRO A huge portal opens up. It appears to be a green vortex. Nimbus: HELP ME JIM JIM!!!! (Nimbus flies in) Jeice: IM COMING!!! (Jeice jumps in) Gotek is the next to go, followed by Vegito and Goten Simba: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! OUR FRIENDS!!!!!! (Simba flies in) Me: ITS JUST US 3 NOW!!!! Other Vegeta: MAKE THAT 2!!!! Gohan: IM GONNA GO HELP!!!!!! Me: Im coming too... We both fly in and the portal closes in. Troll: HAHAHA I 2WksIN!!!!11@23312#$!!!!!!!! LOlelksk:LOL 'Chapter 2-The Trolliverse' I awoke in a deep white zone. I saw nothing. So I decided to try to find someone Me: HELLO!!!! ANYONE THERE?!?! Noone responded, so I just kept going. I saw someone, and I knew who it was! Me: Hey Soilder! Dabura: Hey Man! Whats Up! Me: How'd you get here? You weren't on the chat? Dabura: I had encountered the troll a week ago. He told me what he was going to do. I decided to attack, only for him to knee me in my stomach, then he made a portal open. I fell in. Me: He said a trolliverse? What is that? Dabura: Its where the trolls live. A door is over to the right. You can go there, but you will be overwhelmed. Me: I need to find some others users, they got sucked in to. Dabura: We'll look for them together. Here take this Walky-Talky Me: Right lets go. Else where. Nimbus: Jim....Jim? WHERE ARE YOU! Other Vegeta: Don't yell, I saw him over there. Jeice: Hey Nim Nim. Nimbus: I LOVE YOU JIM JIM!!!! But where are we? Other Vegeta: Good question. Lets go see. Jeice: I'm going to. Nimbus: Don't leave me behind. Back in the real world, SupremeGogeta got on chat Gogeta: I thought it said everyone else was here, where'd they all go. Troll: I SJENT TheosnM TOz TRlolOLolOL IVEERSE!! Gogeta: Huh? Back in the Trolliverse, I was searching when I found... Me: GOHAN!!!! AND GOTEK!!! (lol?) Gohan: Hey manz, and the rest of the crew. Wait where's Simba and Vegito? Me: Hmm, I don't know.... Jeice: I saw them when we landed, they ran off. Dabura(radio):Attention, I found Simba and Vegito, but, they're just standing there.... Out. Me: I'll be there in a minute! Me: EVERYONE GRAB HOLD!!! NOW!!! Everyone grabs hold of me. I use instantaneous translocation to move directly to Dabura. Nimbus: What's wrong with them Jimmy? Jimmy: I don't know. CHICKEN BUTT!!!!! Other Vegeta: Why? Jimmy: We'll I thought it might cure them. Vegito: Ma.....st......er.....Tr......oll..........king....wi........shes.........to.....see......you Simba: Run.........wh.......ile..........you........have...........the..........chan..........ce... Gotek: No way! We stand up to our opponents and laugh in there faces! Me: We'll face this 'Troll King' And beat him! RIGHT EVERYONE!! Everyone but Dabura cheers Gohan: What's wrong? Dabura: This guy...........is.........EVIL! Everyone gasps. Dabura: Yes, he controls people.... His lair is over there. He points to a hole in the diminsion, and all of us decide to enter..... Category:TheUltraKamehameha Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanon made by TheUltraKamehameha Category:What If